bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Minato Kyōraku
| birthday = August 5th | age = 19 (Physically) | gender = Male | height = 5'4" | weight = 149.4lbs | eyes = Golden | hair = Brown | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | occupation = | team = None | previous team = | partner = None | previous partner = | base of operations = | marital status = None | alignment = Chaotic Good | family = Shiria Kyōraku Kyōraku Family (A bunch of really old aristocrats) Unnamed Mother (deceased) (Adoptive Mother/Nanny) | education = (Limited Schooling) Decades of Private Tutoring and | status = Alive | shikai = Seiryū (Partial Harmony) | bankai = }} Minato Kyōraku (京楽ミナト, Kyouraku Minato) is the son of and younger sibling to , Shiria Kyōraku. He is a who works within the confines of to further the efforts of peace and unity in combating internal enemies. He cares little of the fate of his , only using them to further the progression of his own powers and conviction. Out of all things he wants nothing more than to be completely unlike his useless father; he considers him to be weak, unmotivated, and undeserving of any respected title. He channels all his angst and negative emotions against his father in his efforts to achieve harmony with his and do something that his worthless predecessor could not - lead the with ruthless determination, and be the youngest to attain status in entire history. Appearance Personality History 'Birth' 'Meeting Tōshirō Hitsugaya' 'Search For Shikai' 'Death of Jūshirō Ukitake' 'Daddy Issues' Synopsis Powers & Abilities : Peak Physical Condition: *' ': *'Enhanced Strength & Conditioning': *'Amazing Coordination & Footwork': : *'Kendo Expert': Zanpakutō Communication: Zanpakutō Seiryū (せいりゅう Azure Dragon-God Ruling over the Eastern (Springtime) Heavens) is the belonging to Minato. He is reputed by , and to have defensive power unmatched in many centuries. It is an elemental-based sword that Minato often refers to "anti-weapon", which is ironic considering swords are meant to cause harm. He argues that Seiryū is not a weapon for war, but a "shield meant to defend the innocent, plentiful, and abundant". The blade itself is a katana with a bronze guard and sky blue wrapping on the hilt. Also decorated on the hilt are four white geometrically shaped and centered diamonds that extend from the golden pommel to the guard of the blade. Often others remark that the blade seems to always be on alert, watching those who venture by it like a moving eye painting; giving off a more than uncomfortable feeling for those around Minato at the time, especially during combat. Because of the training he received from two, well-respected Captains ( and Jushiro), he has come to an harmonious and benefiting understanding with the rather difficult Spirit, acquiring his . Prior to this, the blade was classified as an (浅打ち; literally, "shallow hit") and it was believed that he would never reach shikai due to an outstanding lack of skill. Because of his quick progression he has a large amount of respect for the two latter Captains, considerably more than even his own father. Over the course of Minatos' lifetime his blade has become increasingly difficult to tame, as he puts it. Seiryū is defined by its recklessness and lust for battle; becoming more prominent with each usage. According to records their are multiple accounts of the blade manifesting itself and causing multiple scenes throughout , ranging from minor harassment to working up members of the 11th Division, almost always goading them into a fight before being stopped and detained by the Sixth Division. Moreover, proves very unsuccessful in calming Seiryū's hostility and uncivilized nature. Before his passing, Jushiro believed it would only be a matter of time before the two began to see eye-to-eye, and that when they would all would become clear. He believed it would be an eventuality and that it is merely a test of patience, and resolve on the part of the wielder. Unusually so, though they haven't achieved total harmony Minato can still use his zanpakuto without hindrance, but he does confirm that it's a hassle doing so. *' ': The release command for Seiryū is "Save Your Disciples", followed by declaring the name of the zanpakuto spirit. The blade takes no outward change in appearance, but their is a noticeable difference in the control over Minato's spiritual pressure. Before his training by the two Captains his energy was large and barely containable. Afterwards, it became, to a certain degree, manageable; similarly, when using his shikai the blade seems to be more tame. Certainly not entirely controlled, but their is definitely an allocated amount of reiryoku used with each technique. That said, this shows a certain amount of restraint in place by the sword itself, and leniency toward the limitations of his shikai. ::Shikai Special Ability: Seiryū's main ability revolves around utilizing the dual elements of lightning and thunder to bring about a fortified defense around himself, or his comrades. Usually, it works for both offense and defense -- solely by leading the opponent in trap or some sort, or by giving them only one method of attack, simultaneously harming themselves in said effort. Nonetheless, its main focus is the defensive aspect and is best put "to have the highest defensive power in many centuries". Identical to how labels her Zanpakuto attacks as "dances", Minato labels his as, "forms". The techniques are as followed: ::*'First Form, Flash Of Lightning' (第一様式の雷火, Daichi Yōshiki, Raika): ::*'Second Form, Spring Thunder' (二番様式の春雷, Niban Yōshiki, Shunrai): ::*'Third Form, Gathering Clouds within The Heavens' (三等様式のむらくもうんじょう, Santō Yōshiki, Murakumo Unjou): *' ': Not Yet Achieved. ::Bankai Special Ability: N/A. Stats Quotes Trivia Category:Soul Society Resident Category:Shinigami Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Chaotic Good